Jame O'Barr The Crow 3: Salvation
JAMES O'BARR'S THE CROW JAMES O'BARR THE CROW 3: SALVATION The Crow: Salvation is a 2000 second sequel to The Crow, preceded by The Crow: City of Angels. The film was directed by Bharat Nalluri and the score was composed by Marco Beltrami. Two albums with music from this film were released: The Crow: Salvation score and The Crow: Salvation soundtrack. TRAILER PLOT Alex Corvis is framed for the murder of his girlfirnd Lauren Randall,who was brutally stabbed 53 times. Three years later,he is executed in the eletric chair of it on his 23 Birthday. A mysterious with a scar on his left arm made a point of reveling that scar to Corvisas he strapped in the eletric chair and being electrocuted. Soon after the execution, Alex is resurrected by a crow, so Alex can clear his name and get revenge. He peels off the burnt flesh from his face, reveling his crow appearance. Alex follows the crow to the Salt Lake City police department's evidence room, where he discovers that Lauren was killed by a group of cops who had succumbed to corruption. Alex has a vision of one the killers, who had a scarred arm matching the one at his execution. Alex finds the knife that was used on Lauren, and then goes to Lauren's grave. There, he meets with Lauren's sister Erin, who does not believe he is who he says he is. He tells her that he'll prove it somehow and disappears. Alex finds Tommy Leonard, the man who was paid to lie about Alex at the trial. Tommy tells Alex which cops killed Lauren-Martin Toomey, Vincent Erlich, Stan Roberts, and Phillip Dutton. Alex leaves and spares Tommy's life. Later, Dutton pulls over two young women, and tries to sexually assault the driver. Suddenly, he sees Alex sitting where the passenger was.Alex wounds him and lets the two young women drive away. Alex looks for the the scar, and doesn't find it. Alex shoots Dutton in the head, and stabs him 53 times. Later, Erin watches the news and sees Dutton's dead body on the screen, with the name Daisy cut into his head. This is Alex's sign to Erin, because Daisy was Lauren's nickname for Erin when they were little. Alex finds Erlich leaving in his corvette. Alex kick through Erlich's window, drives the corvette very fast, searches Erlich's arm for the scar, but doesn't find it. Alex drives the corvette into the side of an abandoned bus, and blows it up with Erlich laying bloodied on the hood of the car. Alex inadvertently drops the list of names of the cops he's after, and Roberts and Toomey find it. Later, Alex goes to Erin's home and gives her a piece of paper found in Erlich's car which proves her father's involment with D.E.R.T., and Erin now believes that Alex is innocent. She then finds out that her father, Nathan Randall is in business with the corrupt cops who killed Lauren, and was thus indirectly responsible for her death. Nathan says that he never wanted Lauren to die, but Erin storms out of the house. At the same time, Roberts and Toomey kill Tommy and his family. Alex meets with his lawyer, Peter Walsh, and tells him about what really happed to Lauren and D.E.R.T. and ask him for help.Later,Alex meets with Erin at the place where Lauren died and the two of them talk. Erin later goes back home and finds her father dead of a gunshot wound. Later Walsh tells Alex that Nathan owns a company called Westwind Building, which owns D.E.R.T., a company that owns about a dozen other companies. Tommy used to make daily deliveries to the Key Club, a strip bat owned by D.E.R.T., and Walsh tells Alex that a place like that about unreported cash; things like money from drugs. Erin barges into Walsh's apartment, telling Alex that Nathan is dead. Alex goes to the Key Club and finds out that Lauren discovered what they were doing when she witnesses the cops killing a man at the Key Club.John, the police captain had his men kill Lauren.John and Madden meet Erin at Walsh's apartment, and explain to her about her father. Erin gets John's gun and aims it at him, but John gets the upperhand. Madden kills Walsh,and John kidnaps Erin. Later, Alex starts a big shootout at the Key Club and fatally impales Roberts with a pipe he breaks off the ceiling, kills the remaining police, then grabs Toomey and checks his arm for the scar, but doesn't find it on either of Roberts or Toomey. Madden shows up, and tries to kill Alex. Madden accidentally shoots a pipe, which ignites a gas leak; the explosion kills Toomey. Alex walks out of the fire and sees an arm hanging out of the rubble with the scar on it, believeing he has completed his mission. Later, the rubble is examined, and a burnt skeleton forearm can be found - with pieces of metal scattered about. It turns out that this was all a forgery and that the real scarred man remains at large. Alex goes back to Walsh's apartment.It is empty, but finds a hint placed by Walsh which leads him to John. He goes to the police station and confronts John. After a few words, Alex brandishes the knife responsible for killing Lauren, preparing to kill John. However, his regeneration ability is apparently not working anymore, as he fulfilled his duty after finding the arm with the scar, and is upperhanded by the Captain, who stabs Alex several times with the knife, while verbally abusing him and attempting to convince Alex that he alone murdered his own girlfriend. Before Alex dies, he starts to believe he is the one who murdered Lauren. The Captain,Madden, and the Captain's demented secretary pull Alex into John's taxidermy room, where Erin is tied up with her mouth stitched shut, holding the locket that connects her to Alex. The crow takes the locket from Erins hands and drops it next to Alex, who comes back to life again.John takes Erin,but she brakes free and runs with him in pursuit. Alex kills Madden by throwing him into a glass trophy case that cuts him. Alex then sees Walsh's body hanging from the ceiling, his arm cut off. Alex then kills John's secretary by throwing her against the wall, impaling her on a set of mounted antlers hanging on the wall. The Captain gets Erin into a car and drives away, but Alex reaches the roof of the police building and jumps off onto the car. Alex punches through the car's glass roof, grabs John's arm, and rolls up the sleeve. Confirming his supicion, Alex notices the scar on the Captain's left arm. Alex and Erin then take the Captain to the prison's death chamber and strap John into the same electric chair that Alex died in. John says he'll come back like Alex and vows to kill them both. Erin pulls the switch, and they leave John to suffer in the chair, burning long after he is dead. Alex and Erin walk outside, and Alex tells her he and Lauren will always be with her before he disappears in a whirlwind. Later, Erin, who came to visit graves of both Alex and her sister, puts the necklace that bounded her and Alex on his headstone before leaving as she explains her renewed sense of mortality. CAST *Eric Mabius - Alex Corvis *Kirsten Dunst - Erin Randall *Fred Ward - The Captain *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe - Lauren Randall *William Atherton - Nathan Randall *K.C. Clyde - Brad *Bruce McCarthy - Madden *Debbie Fan - Barbara Chen *Dale Midkiff - Vincent Erlich *David Stevens - Tommy Leonard *Grant Shaud - Peter Walsh *Bill Mondy - Phillip Dutton *Walton Goggins - Stan Roberts *Britt Leary - Stacey *Tim DeKay - Martin Toomey Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:James O'Barr The Crow Category:The Crow Salvation